Pandora's box
by darknessinertia
Summary: Fanfics escritas para o Projeto Pandora, da seção Tom/Ginny, do Fórum 6V.
1. Blood marks

**Autor****a: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Blood marks (under her skin)

**Imagem: **12

* * *

**Blood marks (under her skin)**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela sentia o toque frio dele percorrer sua pele. Os dedos finos traçavam linhas ao longo de suas costas, percorrendo as sardas marcadas em sua pele branca.

_Como marcas de sangue na neve_, Tom pensava.

Ginny, sorrindo de olhos fechados, vira o rosto em sua direção e pergunta o que ele está fazendo.

_"Desenhando"_, lhe responde.

Mas ela sabia que não eram desenhos o que ele criava, eram caminhos: aqueles pelos quais ele a levaria. Porém, isso não a surpreendia. Tom já estava marcado nela. Uma marca invisível, mas profunda; vermelha como o sangue, mas também com a escuridão do negro.

E Ginny sabia que não conseguiria seguir outro caminho que não fosse o que ele planejasse. Sua ligação com Tom era mais forte que qualquer laço de sangue.

Talvez fosse destino, na visão dela - o que os outros chamariam de mau-agouro -, apesar de que sentia arrepios enquanto Tom ainda tocava sua pele. Um toque frio, que ao mesmo tempo queimava. Mas nunca era uma sensação ruim a que tinha quando Tom estava por perto.

Sorrindo mais ainda, em completa paz, ela abre os olhos e o observa: sempre sério e determinado. Uma pessoa que não segue simplesmente o fluxo da vida, e sim constrói seu próprio destino.

_"O que você está desenhando, Tom?"_, Ginny pergunta, sentindo que os toques tornavam-se cada vez mais lentos; cuidadosos.

Ela quase podia jurar que vira um breve sorriso se formar nos lábios dele, que permaneceu calado, não respondendo a sua indagação. Nem precisava, pois Ginny já sabia.

Afinal, o destino já havia sido traçado. Tom era real - uma memória impossível de ser apagada.

Marcado em sua pele.


	2. Breathe you in

**Autora: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Breathe you in

**Imagem:** 1

* * *

**Breathe you in**

**

* * *

  
**

Não é por culpa do cheiro do cigarro que seus sentidos estão confusos...

_"Estou lhe incomodando?"_, Tom pergunta, observando-a fechar os olhos, tornar a abri-los, e respirar fundo, entorpecida.

... É _ele_. Sempre ele.

_"Não, não é esse o problema"_, ela responde, olhando para os 'desenhos' que se formam no ar à sua volta.

_"Qual é o problema, então?"_, ele insiste, mas Ginny não sabe ao certo como responder e fica em silêncio. Tom analisa a expressão em seu rosto e percebe: ela não acredita completamente no que seus olhos vêem. _Ainda_.

_"A verdade não é algo concreto", _Tom torna a falar. "_Você não pode pegá-la com as mãos."_

Aquilo chama a atenção de Ginny. Seus olhos voltam-se rapidamente para Tom. Como ele é capaz de falar em _verdade_? Ainda mais com aquela expressão cínica e aquela voz debochada?

O que é verdade, afinal? Será que ele seria capaz de responder isso?

O que é real naquilo tudo? Neles? Ela pensa.

_Nada_. Essa é a única resposta que obteria. Não apenas dele, mas também de si mesma.

Pois sua realidade com Tom é como fumaça. Por mais que quisesse provar que tudo poderia ser real, verdadeiro, qualquer chance lhe escaparia por entre os dedos.

_"Como fumaça", _Ginny conclui, ainda observando-o, mas agora com o olhar vazio. Ele nota. Concorda com a cabeça, mantendo-se em silêncio, ainda tragando o cigarro seguro entre os dedos.

_"Eu só posso escolher acreditar, então."_

De novo, Tom permanece quieto, observando-a; analisando-a.

Sim, ela escolheria acreditar.

Mesmo sabendo que, com um simples abalo, com um simples sopro, tudo poderia sumir. _Como fumaça._


	3. Swimming through sick lullabies

**Autora:** Ann Flowrite

**Título:** Swimming through sick lullabies

**Imagem: **4

* * *

**Swimming through sick lullabies¹**

* * *

Uma vez ela me disse que desejava ver o mar.

Achei _interessante _o contraste dos seus cabelos vermelhos com o azul que agora observávamos. Ela ainda segurava minha mão com força, porém, não sabia que logo eu desapareceria. Ela achava, _sempre_ acreditou que eu estaria ao seu lado.

Eu era real, mas as outras coisas, que sua mente imaginava ser, não eram.

E ela sorria, não importando a situação. Não sei exatamente explicar o que ela sentia, pois não conheço sentimentos fracos como amor ou _felicidade_ - sempre lhe deixei isso claro -, mas ela me parecia feliz por estar aqui.

Apenas por estar comigo, eu sabia.

Tão boba e ingênua. Não conseguia notar o que ia acontecer: ela afundaria sozinha. Sempre sozinha, no mar de ilusões que criou.

"_Eu não sou o seu salvador"_, alertei, enquanto, a passos lentos, ela se aproximava cada vez mais das ondas que quebravam, parecendo convidá-la a continuar seguindo.

"_Eu sei"_, ela disse, virando o rosto para mim e sorrindo, mas depois continuou caminhando; hipnotizada pelos sons que levavam sua mente a outra dimensão, além de seus pensamentos; além do presente.

"_É como se me chamassem"_, acrescentou, abrindo os braços, o vento balançando seus cabelos ruivos para trás.

_Ela parece estar caindo de um precipício_, pensei. E eu diria que essa era mesmo a realidade.

Nem minha voz seria capaz de trazê-la de volta agora e, sinceramente, eu mesmo não queria.

_Nunca pensei que seria tão fácil._

Ela continuava seu caminho para a liberdade. Liberdade esta que era apenas mais uma das muitas ilusões que ela criara.

Pois ela poderia libertar-se da vida. De tudo que, por algum motivo, tentava fugir.

Mas ela não se libertaria de mim.

* * *

**¹**"_nadando por canções de ninar doentias",_ de uma música da banda _The Killers_, chamada _Mr. Brightside_.


	4. Stop the clocks

**Autor****a: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Stop the clocks

**Imagem:** 3

* * *

**Stop the clocks**

**

* * *

  
**

_"Voldemort é meu presente, passado e futuro." _

Eu nunca tive dúvidas de quem um dia eu seria. De quem eu _queria_ ser.

Sempre neguei Tom Riddle. Eu não gostava de carregar esse nome, não gosto de _ser_ ele, mas por ela eu seria. Não, não exatamente _por_ ela, mas _para_ ela. Eu precisava continuar alimentando sua imaginação. _Por mim._ Porque _eu_ precisava que ela acreditasse cada vez mais na irrealidade; no que eu quisesse. Até que estivesse pronta para confiar plenamente em mim.

E, cada vez mais, a garota enxergava apenas Tom Riddle.

_Idealizava-o._

Eu não o trouxe de volta. _Foi ela_.

Pois eu sempre fui, e sempre serei Voldemort. Isso não pode ser mudado.

Tom Riddle estava morto, enquanto Voldemort apenas voltava a nascer em mim.

Tom Riddle estava congelado no tempo, até ela chegar para resgatá-lo e, assim, cair na armadilha e pagar o devido preço.

Pois eu teria de prendê-la no tempo também. Junto a mim.

--

Ela sempre pensou que o tempo curava feridas, mas não é verdade, e ambos sabíamos. O tempo só faz com que elas fiquem cada vez mais presentes, mais marcadas.

Assim como eu.

Assim como Tom Riddle.

Quanto mais o tempo passava, mais eu estava presente na imaginação dela. Em sua vida.

Em sua alma.

E também em seu coração fraco de menina.

--

_"Tom Riddle é meu presente, passado e futuro."_

Ela agora dizia essas palavras, como se estivesse sob o efeito de algum tipo de encantamento. Mas não havia segredo, não tinha magia relacionada a isso.

Essa era apenas mais uma prova de que sua alma, sua vida, o _tempo_, pertenciam a mim.


	5. Still haunted but unwanted

**Autora: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Still haunted but unwanted

**Imagem: **8

**

* * *

**

**Still haunted but unwanted¹****

* * *

  
**

O diário estava jogado no chão. Esquecido; rejeitado, enquanto ela quebrava espelhos - os cacos juntando-se à água espalhada por todo o banheiro.

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, parecendo cortar-lhe a pele com aqueles pedaços de vidro que agora ela observava com raiva. Todos os pedaços faziam-na lembrar daquilo que mais queria esquecer.

_Ele._

A imagem de Tom estava em qualquer lugar que Ginny olhasse.

Seu próprio reflexo lembrava-o. Os olhos castanhos pareciam incrivelmente mais escuros, também vermelhos, por causa do choro.

Mas a ruiva não queria ser como ele. _Ser uma criação dele._ Uma marionete; fantoche.

Ela via uma nova Ginny e não a reconhecia. Diferente daquela que realmente era; agora uma imagem distorcida: _a Ginny que Tom havia criado._

E espelhos sempre mostram a verdade, lembrou-se.

Não importava em quantos pedaços ela os quebrasse, Tom ainda estaria por toda parte.

_Em cada pedaço dela._

_

* * *

_**¹**"_ainda assombrada, mas indesejada", _adaptada de uma música chamada _Night after night_, da banda _The Rasmus.__  
_


	6. The king who never falls

**Autora: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **The king who never falls

**Imagem:** 7

* * *

**The king who never falls¹  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Eu vigiava seus passos como um jogador atento.

Cada caminho que ela escolhia seguir era um movimento preciso em minhas estratégias.

Naquele jogo que eu controlava, ela era uma das peças principais. Mas não a rainha, apenas mais um _peão_ que eu usava para alcançar meus objetivos.

E no final todas as peças são derrubadas, _menos uma_.

Eu nunca pensei em poupá-la. Sabem o que dizem sobre os mais _fracos_? Pois é.

Não existiam lados, existiam escolhas. E aqueles que eram fracos o bastante para não decidir pelo que realmente desejavam.

E a escolha dela sempre esteve clara para mim.

Ela foi umas das peças fundamentais do meu jogo.

E a primeira a _cair_.

* * *

**¹**_o rei que nunca cai_. Ou assim o Tom pensou, né. Foi o que eu tentei passar: essa sensação que ele devia ter de que nunca perderia e sempre teria o controle de tudo. Um rei que julga-se soberano, mas que, no final, é derrubado. Assim como no jogo de xadrez, que foi de onde eu tirei a inspiração para a fic.


	7. Broken rose

**Autor****a: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Broken rose

**Imagem: **11

* * *

**Broken rose**

**

* * *

  
**

Ela era como uma rosa branca: simples e, principalmente, pura. Sem nada que pudesse diferenciá-la das outras, chamar a atenção das pessoas. Mas, diante dos meus olhos era diferente. Apenas eu a havia enxergado, percebido seu potencial.

E, então, enquanto ela alimentava cada vez mais minha obsessão, eu roubava sua alma.

Tornava-a impura, arrancando-lhe a inocência. Antes uma rosa branca, agora tingida de vermelho.

Imagino que ela deva pensar que eu destruí tudo, mas não. Quem causou a devastação e sua própria ruína foi ela.

Porque, afinal, tudo tem um começo. E tudo começou com ela: uma flor pura, ingênua, porém com um grande poder escondido dentro de si. Poder que eu despertei, com as feridas que eu causei. As lembranças que eu criei e que jamais foram esquecidas por ela, espalhando-se por tudo, estragando o resto de seu jardim_. Sua vida._

**-x-**

Ele tinha o poder de envenenar tudo com um simples toque, um olhar. Era capaz de destruir todo o caminho pelo qual passava, no qual pisava.

E eu era apenas o começo.

A primeira pedra na qual ele subiu para depois jogar fora, tirar de seu caminho. A primeira flor que ele arrancou, destruiu, para depois acabar com tudo que tivesse vida, que ainda respirasse dentro de mim.

Ele não só matou a Ginny, matou também tudo o que eu tinha de importante ao meu redor. Devastou a minha vida. Arruinou tudo o que havia em mim.

Espalhou-se como veneno.

Ele havia se tornado o dono do meu jardim; da minha existência.

E eu era agora apenas uma flor murcha, sem vida.

De certa forma, combinava com a morte dentro de mim. Com a morte que ele _plantou_ em mim.

Porque era isso que Tom fazia: arrancava a vida e espalhava a morte. Até que mais nada ao seu redor respirasse, até que tudo estivesse_ morto._

Tudo. _Menos ele._


	8. For reasons unknown

**Autora:** Ann Flowrite

**Título:** For reasons unknown

**Palavra:** Porcelana

**

* * *

**

**For reasons unknown**

**

* * *

**

Ele tocou o próprio rosto antes de se convencer. Estava gelado. Olhou para uma das poças de água no chão da câmara e, com surpresa, viu que um par de olhos vermelhos e grandes o observava de volta. O rosto era _seu_, convenceu-se, mas esquelético e do mais puro branco. Tom se afastou, um pouco atordoado (sem admitir isso para si mesmo), como quem foge de um fantasma.

A garota estava ali. Seus olhos passaram por Ginny, reparando _realmente_ nela pela primeira vez. Parecia uma pequena boneca de porcelana, desvanecida, deitada naquele chão imundo, esperando pela morte. E fora exatamente como um brinquedo que se portara diante dele, Tom pensou. Ginny estava em suas mãos, e ele nem precisava tocá-la para que fosse sua. Porém, alguma força que ele não soube explicar, fez com que se aproximasse dela. Ajoelhou e levantou uma das mãos, deixando-a no ar, sobre a boca da garota.

_Ainda respira_, constatou, _mas por pouco tempo_. Quanto mais o tempo passava, menos ela teria chances. _Ele não vai chegar a tempo_, riu consigo mesmo, mas ainda ajoelhado ao lado da ruiva, sem se mover. Pousou, então, a mão sobre a de Ginny.

_Tão fria..._

Nada parecido com o que havia imaginado. Ela sempre lhe passara a impressão de ser tão... Quente. Mas por que, afinal, pensaria numa coisa dessas? E por que não sentia absolutamente nada ao pensar que quebraria em pedaços aquele pequeno ser?

_Seus pais vão ficar tão tristes quando descobrirem que sua princesinha morreu._

Ela pagaria por seus próprios erros, apesar de não ser totalmente culpada por eles. _É uma pena_, Tom pensou, mas sem se arrepender do que faria, ainda segurando a mão pálida e fria de Ginny. Sua pequena e frágil boneca de porcelana.

_É mesmo uma pena._

_

* * *

_

**¹**_"por razões desconhecidas". _É o nome de uma música da banda _The Killers _que, de certa forma, inspirou-me um pouquinho pra escrever essa fic.

**Obs:** As fanfics a partir desta fazem parte do Projeto Pandora, _quarta edição_, que tem _palavras_ como tema.


	9. Like fire you can burn me

**Autora: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **Like fire you can burn me

**Palavra: **Frio

**

* * *

**

**Like fire you can burn me**

* * *

Ela não era mais uma garotinha; ele, não mais uma ilusão. Era tudo real; Ginny sentia em cada molécula de seu corpo, como se vários choques elétricos o percorressem. Seu sangue ferve, apesar do toque gelado dele. Mas se fosse real, ele não estaria tocando-a, pensa.

Isso é uma ilusão.

Porém, o receio logo se torna certeza, como sempre acontecia quando estava com Tom. Ela procura os lábios dele, não mais com ingênuidade. Tom ri da audácia dela, pressionando sua própria boca contra a da ruiva, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela se afasta por alguns segundos; milímetros apenas. Encara os olhos negros, tão vívidos fitando-a, engolindo sua alma aos poucos.

"Eu não existo", ele diz. Na verdade, ela imagina, sua própria mente estava tentando trazê-la de volta a realidade. "Você está sonhando."

Tom a olha com desprezo, e sua voz estava carregada de deboche, mas ela finge não ouvi-lo. Queria apenas sentir. Sentir tudo, de todas as formas possíveis. Era o único jeito de sentir-se viva outra vez.

"Não estou", ela responde mais para si mesma que para ele.

Tom passeia os lábios pelo seu braço desnudo e pálido, buscando seus olhos castanhos sempre que possível, marcando sua pele com gelo - a sensação de frio misturando-se ao hálito quente dele.

_"Eu não te amo",_ Ginny lê em seus olhos quando ele pára e fica só a encará-la. E ela o odeia por isso.

_Por parar._

_"Eu sei",_ ela pensa_. "Não importa_", diz a si mesma, tentando se convencer de que era verdade. Dói, dói muito, ela sabe, mas a ausência dele seria ainda pior.

Cada toque dele é como um novo som, como se a cada momento alguma coisa explodisse dentro dela. Quando ele parava, restava apenas o silêncio e o vazio do espaço entre os dois. Da falta de toques; do calor e do frio. A falta da fusão do fogo e gelo - ocasionando a morte absoluta de seu corpo e alma.

E ele gosta. Gosta de fazer isso com ela, e ela percebe isso. E passa a odiá-lo cada vez mais, sem deixar de amá-lo ao mesmo tempo.

_"Você tem que acordar"._ Ela não sabe mais se é Tom quem diz ou se é ela mesma. Não sabia mais se lutava contra ele ou contra ela mesma.

Ela procura pelos olhos dele outra vez, e ele está lá, presente, observando-a.

_"Você tem que desejar que ele suma_". Ela ouve de novo outro conselho.

Mas Ginny não queria que Tom desaparecesse. Ela queria sentir. E ele a obedece. Mas ele não faria isso se fosse real, ela pensa. Mesmo assim, ela fecha os olhos aceitando o toque dele outra vez. A ponta dos dedos dele tocam seus lábios agora pálidos - pois ele havia roubado toda a sua cor - suavemente, sentindo sua respiração ofegante e quente atravessando os dedos gélidos dele. Era um toque frio. Sempre fora. Um toque suave, como o de um fantasma. E ela agora também era uma peça morta nos braços dele. Fria e sem cor.

Ginny, então, abre os olhos rapidamente, tomados pelo pavor, procurando pelos dele. Mas não os encontra. Nem Tom; nem os toques; nem o calor em seu corpo. Há apenas o silêncio. E o silêncio é frio.


	10. In his eyes lies the truth

**Autora: **Ann Flowrite

**Título: **In his eyes lies the truth

**Palavra: **Olhos

**

* * *

**

**In his eyes lies the truth**

* * *

Diziam que ele gostava de ver a luz deixar os olhos das pessoas quando as matava. Mas com ela foi diferente: a luz deixara seus olhos assim que encontrara os dele.

Talvez, apenas talvez, ele gostasse da luz nos olhos de Ginny e a conservou por mais tempo, para poder vê-la sumir aos poucos, lentamente, pois os olhos dela eram bonitos e cheios de curiosidade infantil, mesmo estando vidrados, enquanto ele a possuía.

Um dia, ele sempre soube, aqueles olhos inocentes cor de chocolate seriam seus.

E, por breves momentos, o eram.

Ele era capaz de enxergar o mundo outra vez por causa dela, através dos olhos dela, e mudava sua visão com suas próprias íris negras, marcando imagens na mente da ruiva que um dia enlouqueceria tentando apagar.

Quando ela se olhasse no espelho, não veria nada, apenas vazio, porque nada se comparava ao que poderia enxergar com Tom. Por isso, quando olhava nos olhos dele, via tudo. Tudo aquilo que queria ser. Via a vida. Via sentido.

Enxergava a verdade. E não demorou muito para que os olhos dela estivessem cegos pelos dele. Pois os olhos dela viam a tinta sumir; os mesmos olhos viam o sangue escorrer e fechavam-se, como se ignorassem.

Até que, no último momento, viram a morte sorrir nos olhos de Tom.


End file.
